Love Is So Crazy, It Just Might Work
by Lynette-san
Summary: Kyoru. No plot yet. Not sure where I'm going with this but it'll have lots of kyoXtohru fluff and love! Please read.


_Love Is So Crazy, It Just Might Work_

By: Lynette-san

**Standard Disclaimer:**

I got the rights to this story from _Autumn Scorpia_. She didn't want to continue it, but she said I could! So, enjoy!

Chapter One

Mayhem

**Tohru's POV**

I woke up to yelling, and I wasn't surprised. Ayame-san had come to visit again yesterday, and Yuki-kun probably locked him out of his room for the night. And Ayame-san probably used the excuse involving Shigure-san, and Kyo-kun _probably_ forgot to lock _his_ door.

"You bastard!" I heard Kyo-kun yell. "Get the hell away from me! Get out of my room!"

"But I'm still tired." I heard Ayame-san complain.

There was some banging and crashing, and then all was quiet.

I sighed.

I was awake now, so I decided I'd better get up and get breakfast underway. I got dressed in my nice white peasant-top and a light blue skirt. I pulled my hair back in two braids and headed downstairs, for it was the weekend.

"Tohru-kun! You're awake!" said Shigure-san warmly.

"Yes, finally." Said Ayame-san waving his hand lazily. "Get us some breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Nii-chan, you're being rude!" **(A/N: not sure if that's right. I forgot what was 'brother'.)** Yuki-kun yelled, awake more than usual at this time in the morning. "Good morning Miss Honda." He said to me.

I smiled, and asked, "Where's Kyo-kun?"

Shigure-san answered, "He's out on his run, and later I think he's off to the dojo."

"Oh." I said, and walked into the kitchen.

"You should join him Tohru-kun! You'll get to see Kyonkichi practice!" said Ayame-san with the tiniest hint of teasing and mockery.

"Oh! That would be wonderful! I'll be sure to ask him!" I said brightly and began to prepare breakfast.

**An hour later…**

Just as I was setting out breakfast, I heard the front door slide open, and shoes being dropped to the floor.

"Kyo-kun?" I called, "Breakfast is ready! You're just in time!"

"If that damn snake is still here, I'm skipping." I heard him mutter softly.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! You can't skip breakfast after your run! You'll be faint!" I protested, walking into the entryway. But, he was closer than I thought and I bumped into him.

**BANG!**

There was a puff of smoke and Kyo-kun was in his cat form.

I dropped to the floor, face in my hands. "Oh, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! I – "

"Hey." He said softly, nudging me with his paw.

I looked down at him. "You didn't know where I was. It's fine. I'll go change." He said.

"Ooooh! Little Kyonkichi is acting all grown up being nice to Miss Tohru." Ayame-san cackled, poking his head into the entryway.

"Damn snake!" Kyo-kun yelled, and -

**BANG!**

He was back into his human form.

"Eek!" I cried, and spun around and rushed into the living room **(A/N: I'm not sure what they call the place with that table in the manga. It could be living room, I just wasn't sure…)** and tripped over the corner of the table and fell flat on my face, almost landing on Yuki-kun.

There was silence for a few moments before Shigure-san burst out laughing, then with a glare from Yuki-kun he stopped. I scrambled up and my face was beet red. "Uh… is everyone enjoying breakfast?" I muttered, trying to get the attention away from me.

"Yes, everything is delicious Miss Honda." Said Yuki-kun warmly.

I smiled, and sat down myself.

**Later that afternoon…**

I heard Kyo-kun getting ready to leave, so I quickly dried my hands from washing the dishes, and rushed to stop him before he left.

"Kyo-kun! Ah! Wait!"

He stopped, one foot out the door. He was wearing his martial arts uniform, and carrying his gym bag, full of clean clothes to change into, I supposed.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…" I said, stalling, not wanting to intrude of his time at the dojo.

He waited a few moments before he said, "Spit it out!"

I started, and said, all really fast,

"Idon'twanttointrudebutIwaswonderingifIcouldgotothedojowithyou?"

He stared at me. "What? Slower please."

"I don't want to intrude but I was wondering if I could go to the dojo with you?"

He stared at me again, and then asked, "Why?"

"Well, I haven't seen Shishou-san in a long time, and I… well… I wanted to spend some more time with you, and maybe see you practice? I-if that's o-okay…" I stuttered at the end, nervous that he'd say no, when I really wanted to go with him. But that was selfish of me.

"Nevermind." I muttered, turning around to go back into the kitchen, when he grabbed my hand. I turned around to see him smiling wide.

"I shouldn't have asked why."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's just that – I wanted to spend time with you too, but uh… I thought you'd be bored if you came." He said awkwardly.

I smiled this time. "Oh! No, Kyo-kun I could never be bored! If it's something you love then, I should…" I stopped, embarrassed. _What is wrong with me? What am I saying?_

He just looked at me. Then a blush creeped up his face. "Come on already."

"Let me just put away my apron!" I said, all excited, and I rushed back into the kitchen, pulled it off and rushed back out the door and walked with Kyo-kun to the dojo.

* * *

_A/N: What do you guys think? Autumn Scorpia sent me the first chapter, but it was evil and wouldn't upload. So, I wrote my own first chapter! Hope you all liked it!_

_Lynette-san_


End file.
